Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Next Gear
by Gokai Crew
Summary: 20 years ago, Yusei Fudo created a new future by defeating Z-One. Now, witness as the next generation of duelists rise up and meet new challenges as they race towards tomorrow. Shift into the Next Gear!


**-Hello and welcome everyone, Gokai Blue here with a fun story of my own, 5DS Next Gear is something that I envision would be the sequel story to 5DS, this takes place 20 years after the events of the 5DS, and will feature some returning characters as well as some new ones, I hope you all enjoy -**

Yugioh 5DS Next Gear

Gear one: Next generation Duel!

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Two turbo duelists are wrapping up their duel In a newly built kaiba dome. One duelist has two monsters in attack mode._

 _"Just come and get me you're not beating my two Marauding Captains", he said yelling to the other side. A female duelist in a white, one-wheel duel runner pointed her finger up to the sky_

 _"Time to show the world that you can't beat the newest duel queen", She said. " I summon Fortune Knight Earth"_

 _Fortune Knight Earth Level 3 atk ? Def ?_

 _"And I activate its ability. When Earth is summoned I'm allowed to special summon a resonator monster from my hand, come forth Force Resonator"_

 _Level 2 atk 500 def 500_

 _The crowded awed at this display of power " With this our newest duel queen lives up to her reputation of a fast duel, now will she summon the monster that gave her the title Hell's Queen?", the announcer questioned._

 _"And I'll activate its second effect. By sending another Fortune monster to my graveyard from my deck I can increase its level by the sent monster. I send another copy of Earth."_

 _Fortune Knight Earth level 3- 6_

 _"Wait what ?!", her opponent said. "But I only just got here."_

 _"You should have prepared better, cause now I tune my Fortune Knight Earth with my Force Resonator and synchro summon Scarlet Scorn Dragon"_

 _Scarlet Scorn Dragon: Level 8 atk:3000 def:2500_

 _"And there it is the dragon that gave her the nickname Hell's Queen," the announcer continued."This dragon is similar to an old favorite of our last king Jack Atlas. Now the fun really begins"_

 _"You're not taking me out that easily even with that monster my monsters prevent you from attacking either of them", her opponent said confidently_

 _"Oh really? Scorn can destroy all attack position monsters except itself and gain 500 ATK for each monster destroyed ", She said raising her hand to the sky_

 _" but that means..." He said now getting scared_

 _" now Scorn, use Scarlet Judgement ", She said pointing towards his monsters, as she did Scarlet's aura radiated and it roared, burning the warriors to dust._

 _Scarlet Scorn Dragon 3000 - 4000 Atk_

 _" Now attack with Scornful Burning!" her opponent screamed in defeat as his life points hit 0_

 _?: 4000-0_

 _" And the Hell's Queen takes another impressive two turn victory. Can anyone last longer than that against the reigning queen?"_

 _" 'll take any challenger as long as they put a better fight", She said raising her hand to the sky again," but there will only one winner me"_

 _From a miles away a young man was working on an old fashioned runner from 20 years ago. "Man that was lame," He sighed as heard the announcer finished the broadcast. "That way of dueling is old fashioned, right Cosmic?" he said looking up at a card lying on the desk."We'll show them our way of dueling"_

* * *

 _\- Present Time -_

A red duel runner rode out of the a tunnel near the outskirts of town, two people riding it. One is a young girl in a blue shirt and black pants with white tennis shoes, and red hair hidden by a red and black helmet, who started yelling at the young man driving. "Yuki slow down! You're going to get us arrested or killed!"

"Aw come on Azami, I can't help it if I'm late to the qualifiers," Yuki said. He was wearing an old blue riding suit that his dad had giving him, with a 5ds logo on the left arm. His helmet covered most of his head. "Besides this old thing is holding together pretty nicely for a relic"

"And whose fault is it that? You were working on your new deck." She said crossing her arms. "Mom and Dad did tell you not to stay up." A small beeping came from Yuki's wrist as his watch started to ring loudly

"Oh crap, it's starting. Hang on!' he said revving up the runner to full speed as Azami screamed loudly holding on to him.

"You idiot!"

As they speed off a giant hologram of the new director of New Domino City appeared and started talking. He was 7 feet tall wearing a silver business suit, and had well cut black hair. "I would like to thank all the duelists that have come here today to join us in this spectacular event. today we will see the evolution of these young duelists as they battle for a chance to beat our duel queen Jasmine Atlas", he says extending his arm to another hologram of Jasmine, now let the three hundred and thirtieth duel champion qualifiers begin." He ended his speech and handed the microphone to the main announcer, who wore a traditional pink tuxedo and had a big freaking pompadour.

"Alright New Domino let's turbo duel! For those in the audience unaware a turbo duel isn't like the traditional format of dueling. Duelists engage on duel runners and use the power of speed to gain the advantage against their opponent, and with the new field spell Speed World Neo, regular spell cards can be used. Now would the first duelists please come up to the starting line." he said pointing towards a giant screen that showed the first match of the day. "Our first match is an old favorite that has made it to the finals many times. He is the former champion looking for redemption, Rex Dragnir! His dragon deck has dragged many opponents to defeat." A picture of a man appeared on the stadium's screen. He was 6 foot tall, with red and orange hair, wearing a dragon like riding suit, with a dragon-like helmet in his arms. "His opponent is a newcomer whose dueling style has made him the talk of some people on our staff here. His name is Yuki Fudo, Son of the Duel Champion from twenty years ago and savior of New Domino Yusei Fudo!"

Rex drove up to his starting position. " He must be so scared that he decided not to show up, or possibly doesn't want to tarnish his family's name", he said as he started laughing. Just then Yuki's duel runner flew out from the stands and landed at his starting line

"Phew made it," he sighed, lifting his left side armrest and allowing Azami to get off. "Next time get here on time." she said smacking him upside the head Yuki winced in pain slightly.

"Fine, jeeze." He faced the audience. "Alright, ladies and gentleman, I apologize for my tardiness, but now it's time for begin with the show", Yuki said extending both his arms out towards the crowd. The audience became excited at his statement

"Boy, you should only make a speech once you win," Rex said crossing his arms. "History is written by the victors and a newcomer like you has no chance against me"

"We'll see about that I have few tricks of my own, that might just surprise you." Yuki said revving up his duel runner.

"And the smack talk has already begun. This first duel is going to be a great start to these qualifying rounds. Now, activate the field spell Speed World Neo." Both duel runners had a small electronic voice say" Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standby" as the field spell was activated. Once the spell was active the duel area was engulfed in a light blue and purple filter,

and a clock started counting down to zero. "Turbo duel, Acceleration!", The announcer yelled as the the clock hit zero. The two duel runners raced off to beat the other to the first corner.

Rex's duel runner was much faster and newer so it made the corner first.

"I'll take the first move. I summon Armed Dragon Level 3," he said placing it on the duel disk part of the runner. A small orange dragon with spikes on its shoulders appeared next to him

Armed Dragon Level 3 atk 1200 def 900

"I then set three cards facedown and end my turn" , Rex said placing three more cards onto the disk. "You should have just stayed home kid, cause now everything's in place for my victory."

"Don't get cocky. The game hasn't started yet. It's my move and I draw," Yuki said drawing his first card. "Here we go, I special summon Junk Forward" a monster came racing forth to his side of the field and ran beside him.

Junk Forward level 3 atk 900 def 1500

"He can be special summoned if I have no monsters on my field. Then I activate the spell card Tuning. It allows me to add a Synchron tuner monster to my hand, but I have to send a card to my graveyard afterwards. The Synchron I choose to add is Nitro Synchron" Yuki added the specified card to his hand and milled his top card the graveyard. "Now I normal summon it."

Nitro Synchron level 2 atk 300 def 100

"Since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon the monster that was sent to my graveyard due to Tuning's effect. Come forth Quillbolt Hedgehog" a Hedgehog monster with nuts and bolts replacing its quills appeared next to him curled up in defense mode.

Quillbolt Hedgehog level 2 atk 800 def 800

"Oh my!" the announcer said "Yuki has summoned three monster's like it's nothing and it looks like there's more to it."

"Hmph, just because you can summon weak monsters doesn't mean you stand a chance against me," Rex said confidently.

"I'm just getting started. I then tune my Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Junk Forward with my Nitro Synchron." Quillbolt and Forward then became a line of stars and Nitro Synchron turned into two green rings. The stars flew through the rings. "Clustering minds will now become a new force, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!", Yuki chanted as Nitro Warrior appeared

\

Nitro Warrior level 7 atk 2800 def 1800

"And Yuki performs a synchro summon on his first turn no less, how will Rex respond to this?" the announcer said sounding shocked.

"I attack Armed Dragon with Nitro Warrior, go Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior dove toward Armed Dragon and its fists became green and giant.

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack, ending the battle phase." A barrier appeared in front of Armed Dragon, repelling Nitro Warrior back. "Nice try kid, but even with a monster like that you have to double check the entire field", Rex said.

"Tch"Yuki said. "The show has only just started, so I'll end it with two face downs."

"My turn, I draw", Rex said drawing a card from his deck. "Now since Armed Dragon has survived until this turn I can upgrade him to level 5. Begone Armed Dragon and evolve" Armed Dragon lit up as it grew larger and became dark red.

Armed Dragon Level 5 atk 2400 def 1700

"Then I activate the trap card tyrant wing, now Armed Dragon is 400 atk points stronger.

Armed Dragon Level 5 2400-2800

"I now attack your Nitro Warrior for a double suicide " Rex said pointing towards Yuki.

"A double suicide, here we go", Yuki said under his breath as he smirked

"A double suicide, Rex must have something up his sleeves if he wants to get rid of both monsters," the announcer said. "Does Yuki have counter strategies in place for this?" Both monsters met each other in battle and exploded. As the dust settled Armed Dragon Level 5 was still on the field.

"And Armed Dragon survives the fight, but how?" The announcer questioned with a look of disbelief on his face.

" So you activated call of the haunted after our monsters battled. " Yuki remarked looking at Rex.

"Not bad kid, you caught on. but it's too late I attack your life points directly" Rex said cockily. Armed dragon breathed in and unleashed a blast of fire towards Yuki.

"It's showtime!" Yuki said. "I activate the quick-play spell Double Cyclone! By destroying my trap card, Scrap-Iron Statue, I can destroy your call of the haunted and that means no more Armed Dragon." Yuki made a gun motion with his hand as Armed Dragon disappeared. "Now Scrap-Iron Statue's effect activates. I can special summon a Junk monster from my graveyard in defense position. Come back Junk forward!" Junk forward reappeared on the field and took a knee, turning light blue.

"So you had a plan for that," Rex remarked as he started laughing. "You're keeping this interesting kid, so show me your true power."

Yuki held up his index finger and waved it back and forth "The climax has yet to happen so the main star won't be appearing today, but rest assured that you'll be getting the next best thing."

" Yuki and the champ are trading blows and countering each like they've dueled countless times before," the announcer said dumbstruck at what was going on. "Both duelists have yet to take damage either so I don't know what plans each one has in store, but it's still clearly anyone's game right now."

"Very well young one, if you can beat me this turn, I will accept you as a rival. But only if you can win before I draw my next card" Rex said, turning his runner backward to face Yuki. "If your skills thus far have been luck, then I will sorely disappointed. I end my turn"

"The Former champ has just challenged Yuki to beating him in a single turn. Is the champ trying to test his skills or just make a show for the audience?" the announcer had no clue what was going on at this point

"Now, it's my turn and I draw. It's go time," Yuki said smiling at his hand,"I summon Synchron Carrier. With his ability I can normal summon a Synchron type monster this turn, and I normal summon Junk Synchron"

Synchron carrier level 2 0 atk 1000 def

Junk Synchron level 3 1300 atk 500 def

Up above in the champion's box, Jasmine leaned forward in her seat when she saw Yuki summon Junk Synchron. "So he's finally showed up," She said under her breath, smiling slightly as both monsters appeared one after the other.

"Now I activate Junk Synchron's effect, I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, but it's effects are negated. The only other monster card in my graveyard is Nitro Warrior, so come back from the grave, Nitro Synchron"

Nitro synchron level 2 atk 300 def 100

"Now I tune my level 2 Synchron carrier with my Junk Synchron"

Junk Synchron pulled a cord on its back and the engines revved up as it turned into three green circles. Meanwhile Synchron Carrier turned into 2 stars, Yuki started chanting. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! Now let's rev it up" Junk Warrior appeared on the field, punching at the air after it was summoned.

Junk Warrior level 5 2300 atk 1300 def

"The Finale! Junk Warrior gains the attack of all level 2 or lower monsters on the field"

Junk Warrior 2300 - 2600

"Sorry but that's not enough attack to take me out, even if you switch Forward to attack" Rex said crossing his arms and laughing at the site of Yuki's latest play.

"Then I activate the quick-play spell card, Scrap Fist, now Junk Warrior has the ability to take out your life points in one attack. Now go Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist!" Yuki said revving up towards Rex. "When Scrap Fistt is activated, Junk Warrior can double the damage it does in battle. Junk aura!" Junk Warrior reared back its fist and punched towards Rex. As it did so, a golden aura surrounded its fist, increasing its power.

Rex 4000- 0

Rex continued to laugh as Yuki sped past him after his attack. "So this the son of the great Yusei Fudo, I have no regrets about this defeat."

"This duel has been won by Yuki Fudo!" the announcer said jumping up from his seat and yelling. "This first round has had everyone on the edge of their seats since the first turn, do we see a potential new duelist king on our hands?"

Yuki stopped his duel runner and walked up to Rex. "we should duel again next time, but when we do, we should go all out" he said holding out his hand toward Rex

"So you noticed as well, very well young one, I accept your terms. May you have many victories ahead of you." Rex replied shaking Yuki's hand. "But first show me your face, I like to see my opponent's face after a duel" he said taking off his helmet.

"Very well," Yuki said taking off his own helmet revealing blue eyes, with straight black and yellow striped hair and a small strip of red hair on his right chuckled as the site of this.

' _He is definitely his father's son'_ Rex thought to himself. "Now I must prepare myself for next year" he said walking away from Yuki.

"Alright," Yuki said. As he rode back to the garage pit he began looking up at the sky and sighed a breath of relief. "Made it past round one." Azami walked up to him and gave him a hug

" Good job bro." She said smiling at him.

" Thanks. Now all i need to do is win the next few and we'll be able to make it to the finals," Yuki said chuckling not noticing that Jasmine was walking up to him. She shoulder bumped him ruining their moment

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuki said grabbing her shoulder. Jasmine slapped his hand off and turned towards him

"As of this moment I forbid you to lose until we duel. Only then can you lose, Yuki Fudo." She looked at him with cold dark eyes. "I will never accept you as a duelist unless you do"

Yuki chuckled. "So you're the dueling queen. Hate to tell you, but I will make it to the top and beat you" he said looking at her with fierce eyes. Both were locked in a glaring battle, while Azami stared at them wondering what do.

"Very well. If that is how you want it, then I will be waiting at the top, but do not expect that I will lose easily. If you survive three turns against me then you are a worthy opponent for me. "She said walking away from them. "But only if you survive"

Yuki clenched his fist as she walked away. "I will never accept your way of dueling," He said outloud, Jasmine just kept walking, not turning back.

"C'mon Yuki, Mom and dad will want to hear about your first win" Azami said pulling on Yuki's sleeve..

"Alright," he said turning towards her and giving her a soft smile as they walked back to the duel runner.

* * *

-hours later-

Under the cover of dark, a figure walked the streets of New Domino city. The figure craned its neck towards the heavens, and as it stared into the empty night sky, a single blood red eye glowed with malice. A single whisper, so quiet it seemed more like the wind than words, echoed throughout the alleyways. "Soon."


End file.
